Miracles
by Ayla Skye
Summary: The Enterprise is sent on a mission to protect a young child who is considered to be the next Messiah on Dion VII. It fall on Troi to look after him, but will memories of her son, Ian, jeopardize the mission?


**Miracles.**

"_Captain's Log: We have been diverted from our routine mapping mission of the Dion VII sector to render immediate aid to the High Council of Benigra III. A small child of about four Earth years old is thought to be some form of religious Messiah and has become the latest target for a group of Benigran terrorists. Our mission is to protect the child at any and all costs."_

The five people seated at the large conference table were silent; each of them with their own thoughts about the mission that Jean-Luc Picard, seated at the head of the table, had just described to them. From two seats down, sitting beside Commander William Riker; Counsellor Deanna Troi finally exploded, voicing the thoughts of every person at the table.

"How can adults threaten a child?"

Deanna's petite face was pinched red with anger. Jean-Luc Picard had rarely seen his Counsellor show any outward signs of anger.

"It's absurd!"

"I completely agree with you, Counsellor, which is why I accepted the mission."

Picard turned to the blonde woman sitting to his right.

"When the child comes on board, I want you to perform a complete medical examination of him, Doctor."

"Aye, sir." Beverley Crusher replied, her face also slightly red from the unspoken anger she felt.

"Counsellor, I would be grateful if you would take responsibility for the boy's daily care while he is with us."

The exotic-looking Betazoid nodded in response, but said nothing.

"If there's nothing else, then you're all dismissed."

The senior staff; Riker, Troi, Crusher, Data and LaForge, rose from their chairs and began to file out of the conference lounge.

As they entered the Main Bridge, Beverley spoke quietly to Deanna.

"All I'm saying, Dee, is that I don't think it's a good idea for you to look after the child…"

"If you had a problem with the Captain's order then you should have said so, Bev."

Deanna interrupted, as the two women waited for the turbolift.

"I just think it would be better if one of the medical staff took care of him, since they've had training in childcare and…"

Deanna shot her best friend a dark look.

"You think I can't look after a child, Doctor?" she asked pointedly, her voice rising in anger.

"No, not at all. It's just you've been…"

"Is it because my son died? You think I'd kill this one as well. Is that it, Beverley?"

The Counsellor's voice had risen in anger. Several officers looked up from their stations from the outburst, but quickly turned their attentions back to their tasks.

"No, Deanna, that's not it!" Retorted the C. M. O, more in shock than anger. "What has Ian got to do with this?"

The turbolift doors opened and Deanna Troi stepped inside quickly. As the doors closed around her she whispered back to the Doctor,

"It wasn't my fault."

As the doors closed firmly with its usual hiss, Will Riker; who had heard the entire exchange, walked up to Beverley Crusher, who still stood staring in shock at the turbolift doors.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I wish I could tell you, Will." She exhaled a deep and frustrated breath. "Deanna's been working more than over-time for the past week with all the extra patients she's had. People are still pretty confused about how the Ba'Ku mission affected them. I just suggested that she let someone else take over this childcare assignment and, well I guess the entire quadrant heard her answer. Why she reacted with that particular attitude, I don't know."

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to her."

He turned to the gold-skinned Android who sat at the front of the Bridge.

"Mister Data, you have the Bridge."

"Aye, sir."

As Data took the Commander Chair and Beverley walked into the Captain's Ready Room, Will Riker entered the turbolift.

"Computer, location of Counsellor Troi?"

"Counsellor Troi is on Deck 8, section 2B."

"Computer, Deck 8."

"Deanna, wait up!"

Deanna Troi had sensed him well before he had called, but had decided to wait until he actually called her to acknowledge him. She stopped and turned slowly in his direction, crossing her arms defensively across her chest, as he ran up to her.

"Look I know what you're going to say, so I'll save you the trouble, because you're right, I over-reacted and I'll apologise to Beverley when I see her, okay?"

"Fine, but that wasn't my main concern, Deanna."

"Oh?" she asked, as they continued to walk up the corridor.

"You reacted pretty strongly in the briefing too."

She stopped briefly, gazing at him before starting to walk again.

"I just feel so angry when people… adults try to hurt children."

"Fair enough, Deanna."

By now they had reached Deanna's dimly lit quarters. He followed her inside without invitation and sat down on the sofa, waiting for her join him. Finally she sat down and he continued.

"Why did you mention Ian?"

"I mentioned Ian?"

"Yes," he nodded, "your exact words were; 'is it because my son died? You think I'd kill this one as well?' They're your words, Deanna."

Deanna stared at him in utter shock and surprise. A frown appeared on her soft face, it was full of confusion, guilt and, as with every mention of Ian; pain and sadness.

"Why would I say that? It was so long ago and Bev wasn't even here!"

He took her small hand in his own.

"Are you okay? Bev said you've been working more than overtime."

She smiled at the waves of concern emanating from him.

"I'm a little tired that's all. People are still trying to adjust to how the metaphasic rings of the Ba'Ku home world affected them. I've had triple the number of patients I usually have."

"You were affected too, you know. Have you given yourself time to think about what it did to you?"

She looked down at their entwined hands for a few moments and then looked into his whirlpool blue eyes that reflected the concern and love he felt for her; the eyes that she could fall into anytime.

"I guess I don't want to think about it, in case I start over intellectualising about the whole thing." She smiled.

At first Riker said nothing, but then he whispered,

"Your feelings about her have not changed. This place just let them out for a little fresh air."

"Is that more poetry, Commander?" she laughed.

"No, Deanna," He shook his head, almost sadly. "Those where Worf's words about what happened between us during the Ba'Ku mission."

"Oh."

Deanna could think of no other response, still feeling a little uncomfortable at the mention of her ex-fiancé.

"Deanna, you might not have thought about what happened, but I have and I…"

"Don't, Will."

The pleading he saw in her eyes and heard in her voice, the way she held up a shaking hand, made him stop.

"I know what happened, what we did, but I don't want to talk or think about it now. I just want to be happy at the thought of my loss of control for now."

Before Will could say anything more, Deanna's commbadge chimed.

"Counsellor Troi and Doctor Crusher to Transporter Room 3. The child is ready to be beamed aboard." Came Picard's voice.

"I'm on my way, sir."

Deanna stood up and turned back to face Will, holding out her hand to him.

"You want to come?"

"With you? Always, Imzadi."

He clasped his hand around her as he stood and they left together.

When Riker and Troi entered the transporter room, Picard and Crusher were already waiting for them. Picard nodded his head at the Transporter Chief.

"initiate transport."

"Aye, sir."

The transporter whirred and a column of light and energy appeared. This was soon replaced by a casket-looking object. Troi walked forward and pressed a glowing button that was situated on the lid of the casket. The lid split in two and opened with a loud hiss. Troi looked inside and almost staggered backwards.

"Deanna?"

Came Crusher's voice as she, Picard and Riker moved towards the pad.

"Captain, when they said 'child' how old did they tell you he was?"

"About four Earth years old, why?"

"That is not a child, Captain?" She replied, pointing to the casket.

"What do you mean, not a child?"

A scream emitted from inside the casket and Deanna instantly reached into it and stood up with a bundle of material in her arms. Immediately the cries ceased. She stepped off the platform and carried the bundle over to the other three officers. Crusher moved closer to Troi and scanned the bundle, while Picard and Riker looked on in confusion; their view of their 'guest' was still obstructed by Crusher.

Will Riker watch Troi in fascination, as she watched the bundle in her arms. Deanna smiled and a gurgling, laughing sound emitted from it.

"Captain, that child is not more than three days old." Beverley reported, "But other than that he seems to be in perfect health."

Beverley moved aside, giving Picard and Riker a clearer view of Troi and her new charge. Though they could not see the child; short, cubby hands were waving around from the depths of the bundle of material he was wrapped in. One had grabbed hold of one of Troi's fingers in a tight grasp and another smile pulled slowly at the Betazoid's lips.

"He seems to have taken an instant liking to you, Dee." Commented Beverley.

Riker watched his Imzadi and the baby together and couldn't help but see how perfect they looked together – The ideal 'Mother & Child' image. He wondered if the picture would still be that perfect if the child in Deanna's arms was his; if he were in the picture too.

"Well," Came Picard's voice, breaking Will's train of thought. "We've agreed to protect him no matter how old he really is. Counsellor, go with Beverley to Sickbay. Let's have a complete medical check-up, shall we, Doctor?"

Beverley nodded as she led Deanna and the baby out of the transporter room. When they had gone Picard turned to Riker.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting turn of events, wasn't it, Number One?"

"Indeed, sir, but why would they lie to us about the child's age?"

"Perhaps they thought we wouldn't have helped them."

"Would you have, sir?"

"The truth is, Number One, I don't know. Though the infant and Troi seem to have instantly bonded."

"I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing considering Deanna's outburst earlier."

"Yes, Beverley, told me about that."

He shook his head as they both left the transporter room.


End file.
